starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hideouts
Hideouts & Strongholds, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40111). Podręcznik wydano w 1998 roku i jego autorem jest Sterling Hershey. Zawartość *Introduction **What's In This Book? **Base Engineering **Time Frame *Base Engineering **New Skill ***(A) Engineering ***Engineering Prerequisites ***Designing New Structures ****Living/Working Space ****Life-support Systems *****Atmosphere *****Pressure *****Temperature *****Gravity *****Radiation ****Vehicle Hangar/Repair Bay ****Airlock ****Machine Shop ****Med Bay ****Power Generator *****Reactor *****Solar collector *****Wind turbine *****Hydroelectric *****Fossil fuel *****Municipal power *****Geothermal ***Building New Structures ***Modyfying Installations and Installing New Equipment ****Integrating Systems ***Base Equipment ****Anti-Infantry Laser Battery ****Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon ****Anti-Infantry Missile Launchers ****Anti-Vehicle Missile Launchers ****Repulsor-Assisted Ground-to-Orbit Concussion Missile Launcher (RAGOC Launcher) ****Ion Cannons ****Turbolaser Battery ****Heavy Turbolaser Cannon ****Ground-to-Orbit Proton Torpedo Launcher ****Targeting Computers ****Sensors ****Sensor Jammer ****Sensor Blind ****Vaporators ****Shield Generators ****Tractor Beams ****Planetary Shields *****Encasing Shields *****Shutter Shields *Asteroid Base (Fortified) **Overview: Fortified Asteroids **Sample Base: Buula's Rocky Home ***Main Docking Bay ***Machine Shop ***Loot Storage ***Shield Generator ***Turbolift ***Common Room ***Crew Quarters ***Main Generator ***Guard Post ***Holding Rooms ***Holding Pit ***Prisoner Passage ***Lower Docking Port ***Command Center ***Turbolaser ***Double Laser Cannon ***Proton Torpedo Launcher ***Communications and Sensors ***Private Quarters ***Leader's Suite ***Inner Chamber ***Galley ***Dining Room ***Sleeping Chambers ***Medical Bay ***Backup Generator ***Water Recycling and Storage ***Escape Chute ***Escape Shuttle Bay *Asteroid Base (Primitive) **Overview: Asteroid Bases **Sample Base: The Shattered Rock ***Impact Point ***Slit Openning ***Upper Passage ***Lower Passage ***Central Passage **Base Building: Scratch Built *Battle Station **Overview: Battle Stations **Sample Base: Petabys Station **Landing Bays **Gunnery Towers ***Gunnery level ***Laser turret ***FCS-Turret (Fire Control Station-Laser Turret) ***Escape Pod ***Reserve Batteries ***Missile Weapons Level ***Missile/Torpedo Launcher ***FCS-M/T (Fire Control Station-Missile/Torpedo Weapons) ***Escape Pod ***Magazine ***Gunnery Station ***Countermeasures Level ***Shield Generator ***Shield Operators Station ***Jammers ***Jammer Operation Station ***Escape Pods ***Emergency Treatment Bay **Core ***Turbolift ***Primary Power Conduit ***General Storage ***Droid Maintenance ***Security Station ***Restaurants ***Rental Booths ***Tapcafe ***Rental Rooms ***Conference Hall ***Power Level ***Main Reactor ***Control Boards ***Backup Generator ***Control Boards ***Power Regulators ***Power Conduit Shaft ***Conduit "In-Feed" ***Escape Pods ***Command Level ***Security Checkpoint ***Command Center ***Conference Room ***Escape Pods ***Officer's Quarters ***Medical Suite ***Armory ***Security Overwatch Station *Crashed Starship **Sample Base: The ProfitSmasher Wreck ***Entry Ramp ***Lower Level ***Lift ***Ladder ***Level 1 ***Level 1a ***Level 2 ***Level 2a ***Level 3 ***Level 3a ***Engineering ***Bolt Hole ***The Watchtower **The ProfitSmasher's New Owner **Base Building: Crashed Starship *Deep Sea Plant **Overview: Deep-water Installations **Sample Base: Quekka Trench Station **Main Plant ***Receiving Storage ***Receiving Control Room ***Preparation Machinery (Prep) ***Preparation Control Room (PrepCon) ***Processing ***Processing Control Room (ProCon) ***Packaging ***Packaging Control Room (PakCon) ***Shipping Storage ***Shipping Control Room (ShipCon) ***Docking Stations **Storage Pod ***Fresh Water Tanks ***Consumables ***Processing Supplies ***Miscellaneous Supplies ***Supply Receiving and Cargo Lift **Habitation Pod ***Plant Management Center ***Manager's Suite ***Supervisor's Quarters ***Dinning Hall ***Recreation Facilities (RecFac) ***Medical Bay (Med) ***Entry Bay **Support Pod ***Primary Generators ***Backup Batteries ***Fresh Water Recycler and Purifier ***Life Support *Desert Oasis **Overview: Remote Settlements **Sample Base: The Puddle ***The Puddle ***Zerot's Point ***Tillossa's Residence ***Water Plant ***The Dome ***The Shacks ***The Sand Bar ***Uttak's Inn ***Hildan's Storehouses ***Landing Field ***Gantlo ***Uttak ***Tanse ***Security Patrol *Fortified Compound **Overview: Compounds **Sample Base: Lot 452 ***Perimeter Fence ***Surveillance Pod ***Main Gate ***Operations Building ***Barracks ***Dining Hall ***Medical Ward ***Security Building ***Landing Field ***Hangar One ***Hangar Two ***The Club ***Training Center ***Training Field ***Generator Bunker ***Backup Generator ***Turbolaser ***Anti-Infantry Cannon ***Anti-Vehicle Cannon ***Power Fence Generator ***Droid Shop ***Warehouse ***Water Training **ThunderForce Headquarters *Fortress **Overview: Fortresses **Sample Base: Fortress Keremark ***Walker Barrier ***Power Fence ***Pit Trap ***High-Gravity Trap ***Armored Turret ***Armored Wall ***Gatehouse One ***Gatehouse Two ***Lesser Turret ***Anti-Vehicle Cannon ***Anti-Infantry Laser Cannon ***Turbolaser ***Shield Generator ***Sensor Array ***Planet Defender Ion Cannon ***Missile Bank ***Stream ***River ***Water Passage ***Primary Power Generators ***Secondary Power Generators ***Barracks ***Surface Parking ***Hospital ***Underground Bunker/Storage ***Underground Bunker/Medical Ward ***Underground Bunker/Auxiliary Command ***Underground Bunker/Battery Room ***Emergency Services Garage ***Commander's Residence ***Residence ***Old Town ***Slips ***Training Facilities ***Dining Halls ***Officer's Quarters ***Armories ***Command Bunker ***Monument Row ***Officer's Club ***Arena ***Commissary ***Transient Quarters ***Supply ***Enlisted Club ***Hangar ***Landing Field ***Garage ***Tram ***Outer Dock ***West Gate ***South Gate *Glacier Base **Overview: An Icy Home **Sample Base: GlitterFall ***Entry Crevasse ***Entry Tunnel ***Hangar ***Storage ***Isolated Storage ***Isolated Quarters ***Command Center ***Power Generators ***The Window ***Surface exit ***Armory ***Isolated Medical Bay ***Galley ***Shield Door *Imperial Rapid Deployment Station **Overview: Nen-Carvon Rapid Deployment Station ***Standard Habitation Units ****Conference ****Electronic/Mission Configurable ****Laboratory ****Medical ****Airlock ****Detention ****Storage ****Garage ****Living Unit ****Sleeping ****Command ***Standard Support Modules ***Standard Weapons ***Sample Base: Unit 23/443, "Operation: Rebel Hunt" ***Base Building: Rapid Deployment Station *Island Hideout **Overview: Island Hideouts **Sample Base: Jarmat's Island Hideaway ***Landing Zone ***Hut One ***Hut Two ***Portable Refresher ***Idol *Lunar Surface Station **Overview: Modular Surface Stations **MSS-C-342A Lunar Surface Bases ***Landing Pad ***Airlock ***Connection Pod ***Extension Pod ***Command Center (Cee-Cee) ***Generator Room ***Office ***Laboratory ***LabStorage ***Garage ***Primary Storage ***Galley ***Sleeping Quarters ***Living Quarters ***Sensor Array ***Communications Array **Sample Base: Futility Station *Rebel Outpost **Overview: Rebel Outposts **Sample Base: DVL-181 ("The Quagmire") ***Main Generators ***Power Regulation Shack ***Fuel Cells ***Hangar ***Electronics shop ***Machine shop ***Parts Storage ***Refresher ***Landing Zone ***Mess Hall and Rec Center ***Mess hall ***Kitchen ***Game room ***Conference Room ***Video Room ***Barracks One ***Barracks Two ***Barracks Three ***Pilot's Barracks ***Command Center ***Conference Room ***Briefing Room ***Senior Staff Quarters ***Armory ***Medical Wing ***Emergency Rooms ***Nurse's Station ***Operating Room ***Bacta Tanks ***Recovery Ward ***Garage ***Machine Shop ***Droid Shop ***Parts Storage ***Warehouse ***General Supplies ***Inventoried Items ***Anti-Vehicle Emplacement ***Anti-Infantry Laser Cannon ***Sensor and Communications Array *Recon Field Base **Overview: Recon Field Bases **Sample Base: Outpost Cinder ***Ridge ***Observation Post One ***Observation Post Two ***Creek ***Ascent Point ***Defensive Post One ***Defensive Post Two ***Overhang ***Defensive Positions ***Storage Area ***Comm Equipment ***Bunk Area ***Clearing ***Fortified Barricades *Safehouses **Overview: Residential Safehouses **Sample Base: 16AA889 Starfield Road ***Yard ***Front Porch ***Entry ***Main Stair ***Dining Room ***Kitchen ***Living Room ***Courtyard ***Guest Room ***Guest Refresher ***Refresher ***Bedroom ***Bedroom ***Private Refresher ***Private Refresher ***Master Bedroom ***Study ***Garage ***Utility Room ***Computer Closet ***Basement Workshop ***Lower Deck ***Secret Room **Base Building: Residences **Overview: Apartment Complex Safehouses **Sample Base: StarTower Residences, Apartment 25001 ("Vala's Place") ***Main Entry Lobby (Ground Floor) ***Turbolifts ***Floors 2-100 ***Floors 101-200 ***Floors 201-270 ***Floors 271-290 ***Floors 291-299 ***Floor 300 ***Skylobby ***Entry ***Anteroom ***Guest Closet ***Laundry/Droid Recharge ***Comm Station ***Kitchen ***Study ***Dining ***Living Area ***Balcony/Emergency Escape Car ***Refresher ***Bunk room ***Bedroom ***Walk-in closet ***Master Bedroom ***Walk-in closet ***Bathroom *Space Platform **Overview: Space Platforms **Sample Base: Platform 3DC/Green ***Flight Deck ****Landing Platform ****Hangar Bay ****Machine Shop ****Parts Storage ****Droid Shop ****Escape Pod ****EVA Operations ****Main Engineering ****Main Reactor ****Turbolift Foyer/Station Information ***Commerce Deck ****Restaurant ****Tavern ****General Store ****Rentable Space ****Escape Pod ****Backup Batteries ****Hall ***Habitat Deck ****Crew Quarters ****Common Room ****Rentable Rooms ****Escape Pods ***Command Deck ****Bridge ****Captain's Office ****Conference Room ****Escape Pods ***Support Deck ****Recycling System ****Environmental Systems ****Escape Pods ***Shields ****Shield Generators ***Weapons ****Weapons Pod *Starport **Starports **Sample Base: Esteria Central Starport ***Main Level ****Main entrance ****Turbolifts ****Speeder Rental Services ****Planetary Travel Services ****Local Services ****Interplanetary Travel Services ****Interstellar Travel Services ****Starport Shops ****Security Stations ****Customs Station ****Starport Eateries ****Passenger Terminal ****Passenger Landing Bays ****Commercial Travel Sales and Waiting Areas ****Bulk Freighter Terminal ****Bulk Freighter Offices ****Starport Services Offices ****Light Freighter Bays ****General Warehouse ****Secure Warehouse ****Transient Lockers ****Secure Storage ****Public Refreshers ****Warehouse Clerk Stattion ****Service Level ****Administration Level ****Administrative Offices ****Control Tower ****Tractor Beam **Sample Base: Freighter Bay 4 **Overview: Supply Cache **Sample Base: Estaria Cache ***Transient Lockers ***Secure Storage ***Public Refresher *Urban Sewer System **Overview: City Sewers **Storm Water Systems **Organic and Hazardous Waste Systems **Sample Base: Eyar City Sewer, Southcentral Branch ***Surface Access ***Primary Tunnel ***Secondary Tunnel ***Tertiary Tunnel ***Retention Tank ***First Stage Treatment Tank ***Maintenance ***Droid Facility ***Emergency Station ***Control Door ***Pump Room ***Muck Room ***HazMat Neutralizer Storage **Sizinnian's Inner Sanctum **The Dianogas *Volcano Base **Overview: Volcano Bases **Sample Base: Dalgeer's Rim Base (Mount Deldarca) ***Hangar ***The Chute ***Power Tunnel ***Power Plant ***Briefing Room ***Upper Storage Area ***Lower Storage Area ***Missile launcher ***Bunk Room ***Bunk Room ***Refresher ***Command Center/Workstations ***Commander's Quarters ***Upper Main Hall ***Lower Main Hall ***Backup Generators and Emergency Supplies ***Double Laser Cannon ***Medical Bay ***Refreshers ***Main Bunk Room *Waterfall Cavern **Overview: Waterfall Caves **Sample Base: Karbo's Gun Drop ***Telega Lake ***Western Waterfall ***Break Point and Island ***Eastern Waterfall ***Eastern Stream ***Northeastern Cliff ***Southeastern Bank ***Entry Cavern ***"Lily-pad Room" ***Large Chamber ***Crescent Cavern ***The Narrows Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Base-Oriented Campaigns *Specialization *Comfort Level *Construction Cost Factors *Generator Type *Base (A) Engineering Difficulties for Building *Scale of device or weapon *(A) Engineering Condition Modifiers *Number of systems and elements needed *Anti-Infantry Laser Battery - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms DF.9) *Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu (Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower) *Anti-Infantry Missile Launchers - dane sprzętu (MerrSonn LX-80) *Missile Types *Anti-Vehicle Missile Launchers - dane sprzętu (MerrSonn MX-10) *Repulsor-Assisted Ground-to-Orbit Concussion Missile Launcher (RAGOC Launcher) - dane sprzetu (Oryn Engineering RAX-1) *Light Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu (KDY v-35 Spoiler) *Medium Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu (KDY v-90 Protector) *Heavy Anti-Orbital Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu (KDY v-150 Planet Defender) *Turbolaser Battery - dane sprzętu (Loronar Turbolaser System I) *Heavy Turbolaser Cannon - dane sprzętu (Loronar Planetary Defense Cannon) *Ground-to-Orbit Proton Torpedo Launcher - dane sprzętu (Arakyd PY-6 Proton Torpedo Site) *Targeting Computer - dane sprzętu (NeuroSaav 3K40 Targeting System) *Sensors - dane sprzętu (NeuroSaav 9954/I Sensor Array) *Sensor Jammer - dane sprzętu (IntelStar BlindSide Sensor Jammer) *Sensor Blind - dane sprzętu (IntelStar Tranquillity System I) *Shield Generators - dane sprzętu (MerrSonn Guardian-class shield generator) *Tractor Beam - dane sprzętu (Arakyd Flight Bay Tractor Beam) *Encasing Shield - dane sprzętu (MerrWeapons WorldArmor 9 Planetary Shield) *Shutter Shields - dane sprzętu (DefenStar Nyalsan II Planetary Shield) *Asteroid Base (Fortified) - Front View, Cross-Section - schemat *Asteroid Base (Fortified) - Hangar Level One, Main Level Two - schemat *Asteroid Base (Fortified) - Suite Level Three, Support/Prisoner Level Four - schemat *Fortified Asteroid - dane rodzaju bazy *Buula Nen - dane postaci *Asteroid Base (Primitive) *Arago Tanca - dane postaci *Battle Station Technical Readout *Battlestation Levels - schemat *Battlestation Administrative Levels - schemat *Petabys Station - dane stacji kosmicznej (Rendili StarDrive's FireStar Orbital Defense Station) *Uopled - dane postaci *Area Map: The ProfitSmasher Wreck - mapa *Side View of Wreck Site & Levels - schematy *Brebu the Hutt - dane postaci *Quekka Trench Station Area Map - mapa *Main Plant: Front View (Cutaway) & Top View - schematy *Hidden Torpedo Launchers - dane sprzętu (Czerka S-4 Underwater Torpedo Launcher) *Pinae Wettan - dane postaci *The Puddle Area Map - mapa *Tillossa's Residence - schematy *Tilossa - dane postaci *Gantlo - dane postaci *Uttak - dane postaci *Tanse - dane postaci *Surveillance Pod - dane sprzętu (Taptronics CovOps Mark III Surveillance Pod) *Lot 452 - mapa *Fortified Compound - mapa *Turbolaser - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms Turbolaser II) *Anti-Infantry Cannon - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms DF .9) *Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu (Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower) *General Keelii Mazral - dane postaci *Granz Niiliisi - dane postaci *Cross-section: Walker Barrier *Anti-Vehicle Double Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu (Atgar Heavy 44.h) *Mini-Proton Torpedo Launcher - dane sprzętu (Bryn & Gweith Mounted MPTL 17) *Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu (Atgar 2.2 FD V-Tower) *Fortress Keremark Area Map - mapa *Anti-Infantry Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms DFA 998) *Turbolaser - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms Turbolaser II) *Shield Generator - dane sprzętu (WorldArmor 4 Defensive Shield) *Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu (KDY v150 Planet Defender) *Missile Bank - dane sprzętu (Bryn & Gweith Multi-Purpose Missile Bank XVI) *Fortress Overview - mapa *Cyrospac-77 Waveskimmer - dane pojazdu (landspeeder) *General Pelav Jular - dane postaci *GlitterFall Base Area Map - mapa *Major Edcal Tewnor - dane postaci *GlitterFall Base Overview - mapa *GlitterFall Base Modules - schematy *Imperial Outpost Map *Concussion Grenade Launcher - dane sprzetu (Bryn & Gweith Mounted CGL 55ci) *Guided Missile Launcher - dane sprzętu (Bryn & Gweith Mounted GML 32i) *Ion Cannon Turret - dane sprzętu (BlasTech Mounted Ion Cannon MICI) *Repeating Blaster Turret - dane sprzętu (BlasTech Mounted Repeating Blaster CVI) *Lt. Ril Garn - dane postaci *Guardsman 22716 - dane postaci *Island Hideout Overview - mapa *Island Huts - schematy *Jarmat Dav're - dane postaci *LMCT5-25452 - mapa *Lunar Surface Station - schemat *Rebel Outpost Area Map (Outpost DVL-181) - mapa *Rebel Outpost DVL-181 ("The Quagmire") - mapa *Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu (Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower) *Anti-Infantry Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms DF .9) *Sensor Array - dane sprzętu (Fabritech LongView-382.X) *Captain Bel Corek - dane postaci *Colonel Lom Melams - dane postaci *Lieutenant Teracca Torrh - dane postaci *Recon Base Area Map - mapa *Recon Base Detail Map - mapa *16AA889 Starfield Road Area Map - mapa *Lower Level (Basement) - schemat Safehouse *Mid Level - schemat Safehouse *Upper Level - schemat Safehouse *Tanass Brila - dane postaci *Renia Brila - dane postaci *Floor 250 - schemat *Apartment 25001 - schemat *Valantya - dane postaci *Space Platform - Top View & Side View - schematy *Space Platform Levels - schematy *Space Platform - dane stacji kosmicznej (Rendili StarDrive's Type I Light-Duty Space Platform) *Deck Officer Melin Terqu - dane postaci *Esteria Spaceport Main Level - schemat *Esteria Spaceport Freighter Terminal - schemat *Inacc - dane postaci *Freight Administrator Ela Harns - dane postaci *Light Freighter Bay - schemat *Supply Cache - schemat *Chief Technician Ablee Bansak - dane postaci *Cargo Supervisor Hev Lissona - dane postaci *Urban Sewer Overview *Waste Disposal Sub-system Schematic - schemat *Sizinnian - dane postaci *Maintenance Tech, Third Class Ryca Narwe - dane postaci *GH-5B2 - dane droida (GH Maintenance Droid) *Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Caldera-Plan, Caldera-Section, Mount Deldarca - schemat *Anti-vehicle Missile Launchers - dane sprzętu (MerrSonn MX-10) *Volcano Base - schemat *Double Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu (MerrSonn TX-2020) *Commander Dalgeer - dane postaci *Area Map (Waterfall Cavern) - mapa *Enlarged Plan - schemat *Waterfall Cavern - schemat *Karbo - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Captain Nomar to the crew of the freighter Laughing Dancer *Excerpt from Recon Mission D812 - zapis przywódcy grupy, Milsa Gessaka *Overheard comment in The Broken Tusk, Reuss VIII *Overheard conversation aboard StarForge Station *Final data found on tactical station voice log from submersible starship Eldritch, lost during a CorSec sting operation *Anonymous post to Cynabar's InfoNet *Pog/29:3:3:91/Tra *From the datapad journal of Captain Vin Laren, Rebel Alliance Intelligence *Excerpt from CorSec interrogation session 9812/ArTel Subject Arkle Tellaro, arrested for smuggling and blockade running *Excerpt from briefing holo to Team Dorn (SpecForce 5th Regiment, Company 4/172) *Standard welcoming speech of Sergeant Dek Laffer (Staff Sergeant/Rebel Outpost DVL-181) *Rebel SpecForce Pathfinder Major (Team Razor) *Excerpt from security briefing by Major Breslin Drake, Alliance Intelligence *CorSec surveillance report *Security briefing by Major Tel Teriou Imperial Bureau of Taxation Division Three *Attributed to Tosk Millano, a Corellian outlaw *Overheard comment from an Alliance sergeant *Posting on Cynabar's InfoNet Credits *design: Sterling Hershey *developments & editing: Eric Trautmann *additional material: Lee Garvin, Tim O'Brien *Cover design: Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *graphics: Brian Schomburg *cover art: Ralph McQuarrie *interior art: Talon Dunning, Ramon Perez, LFL *interior maps: Joe Bavitz, Tim Bobko, Sterling Hershey, Paul Sudlow *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior creative and editorial director: Peter Schweighofer *creative directors: Craig Carey, Fred Jandt, Jen Seiden, Eric S. Trautmann *designer: Paul Sudlow *art directors: Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *graphic arts: Joe Bavitz *director of sales and marketing: Tim O'Brien *sales associate: Sue Hartung *sales assistant: Liberty Dodd *director of licensing: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *assistant treasurer: Karen Bayly *accounting: Mary Galant, Wendy Lord en:Hideouts & Strongholds Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)